continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Degree
Second Degree is the seventh episode of Season 2, and the 17th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera and Carlos discover that a juror on Julian's trial has been compromised and must race to protect his family from a Liber8 plot. Alec is torn between telling the truth at his brother's trial or protecting his mother. Emily reveals she is more than just a pretty face. Recap In the future, Project Theseus is finally revealed: Theseus is the future name of Julian Randol. He awaits sentencing for his crimes. Back in 2013, Kiera and Carlos visit Elena's grave as Kiera further explains her time traveler identity. While visiting graveside, her CMR reveals Elena's body has been removed from her casket. When she visits the morgue for more answers, Kiera discovers that two Liber8 gang member bodies have been transported to another facility – under the direction of a mysterious "Agent Warren" from Section Six. Julian Randol's trial for his role in the Vancouver bombing begins. At the courthouse, Carlos sees his former friend and now mayoral candidate Jim Martin in the hallway and the two engage in conversation for the first time since the murder scandal involving his campaign secretary. Their relationship remains tense and fractured. Kiera seeks out answers about who moved the bodies from the morgue and Elena's body from her grave. She enlists Agent Gardiner as an unlikely ally to chase after a lead she doesn't have time to follow. At the courthouse, Kiera spots Sonya in the crowds. She chases her through the building but turns up empty-handed. Carlos takes the stand describing his role and the events at the shootout at the Sadler farmhouse. As he testifies, protesters in the galley shout out "Free Julian Randol!" causing a commotion in the court. As they're escorted out, Kiera notices one of the jurors is extremely anxious and fidgety. Her CMR confirms that something is clearly troubling him. Jim gets an unexpected and threatening visit from Travis, who demands that every decision must be run by him while he continues to accept dirty money from Sonya. Travis reminds Jim that he can get to him at any time with his extensive connections throughout the city's gang network. Kiera and Carlos try to learn more about the nervous juror, Carson Hirsch. Kiera suspects that Sonya didn't just idly drop by and that she's setting up Julian's trial to fail. With Alec's help, they discover that Carson's family has been kidnapped and that they're being held in one of the thousands of fishing boats in the Vancouver marina. When they present this information to Inspector Harris, they manage to persuade her from notifying the court to help keep Carlson's family alive. At Julian's trial, Alec's mother takes the stand and lies about what happened at the farmhouse in order to protect Julian. Alec is furious with his mother and must now decide whether to corroborate his mother's perjury or tell the truth when it's his turn in front of the jury. In order to speed up their search for Carlson's kidnapped family, Alec hooks Kiera up to the supercomputing power of the time travel slice. Within minutes, Kiera pinpoints the exact boat where they're being held. Later, Alec's relationship with Emily has moved ahead at a hot pace as they wake up in bed together. Alec leaves, still torn about what to say at his stepbrother's trial. Emily wakes up to hear someone has broken into the house. A brutish man confronts her, demanding to know where Alec has gone. To his surprise, Emily pounces on him, skillfully kicking his ass with unbelievable strength for such a petite woman. When he refuses to give up for whom he's working, she snaps his neck with her bare feet. She places a quick phone call for a "cleanup job at location one," revealing that she's working for Escher. At the marina Kiera and Carlos take down the kidnappers and rescue Carlson's family. Alec takes the stand and tells the truth at his stepbrother's trial. When Kiera and Carlos reveal the jury tampering, the judge dismisses the jury, turning it into a bench trial. To everyone's complete shock, the judge finds Julian acted in self-defense and declares him not guilty. He'll be released in a matter of weeks. In the future, Theseus meets a similar fate and his execution is stayed. On their way out of court, Jim extends an olive branch to Carlos, offering to help find out who got to the judge. Jim then gets into a limo with Sonya, revealing it was he who bribed the judge in an effort to get Julian running back to Sonya once he's released. Kiera meets with Gardiner over the identity of the false Section Six truck driver who moved the Liber8 bodies. They form an uneasy alliance and agree to work together. Back at the courthouse, Travis brutally murders the judge in his chambers. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/7/second_degree Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog (credit only) * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram (credit only) Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * William B. Davis as Older Alec Sadler * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * Tahmoh Penikett as Jim Martin * Adam Greydon Reid as Coroner Clayton * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler * Adrian Holmes as Warren * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Inspector Nora Harris * Tanaya Beatty as Rebecca * Gerry Nairn as Old Julian Randol * Dean Paul Gibson as Judge * David Ingram as Crown Prosecutor * Crystal Balint as Defense Attorney * Henry J. Mah as Court Reporter * Mark Gash as Middle Aged Man * Michael Vairo as Carson Hirsch * Johnny Cuthbert as Man * Troy Mundle as Kidnapper 1 * Taya Clyne as Beth * Nigel Vonas as Kidnapper #2 * Julian D. Christopher as Future Judge * Sylvesta Stuart as Future Prison Guard Quotes :Ann: Just let me explain. :Alec: Explain what? Why you lied in a court of law? That's perjury, you can go to jail. :Ann: You don't understand. :Alec: Do you know what you've done? I'm supposed to testify tomorrow. :Ann: And I'm not asking you to lie, Alec. :Alec: Well, if I tell the truth, then I send my mother to jail. If I lie, then I risk sending us both. :Ann: Look, Julian needs our protection. He has no one else. :Alec: Julian shot a police officer in cold blood. He tried to blow up a building, he was ready to do it. He doesn't deserve our protection. :Ann: He's family, Alec. Families do not turn their backs on one another. :Alec: No. Apparently, they throw one another to the wolves and then fight over the scraps. ---- :Carlos: Who was that? :Kiera: Lost dog. :Carlos: No more lies, remember? :Kiera: Right. Gardiner. I'm actually using him to help with something. :Carlos: Wow, that's a neat trick. What's the angle? :Kiera: Dead time travelers, mysterious body snatchers. You know the usual. :Carlos: Sorry I asked. Trivia Featured Music *"Chord Steps" by Messy Shelters References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes